


В королевском лесу

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Владислав IV [7]
Category: Historical RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, ангст, драма, занавесочная история, реалистика, трагедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Заключительный фик из цикла "Коротких историй..."





	В королевском лесу

По лесным дорогам, сквозь яркую, пышную майскую зелень, радостно просвечивающую солнцем, ветки по обеим сторонам задевают об окна кареты…  
…В охотничьей шляпе, с ружьём, пригнувшись, входит он в калитку, в дверь маленького милого домика у опушки…  
\- Ядзя!  
\- Ах! – Смуглая, черноволосая женщина вскакивает, всплёскивает руками, роняет на пол иголку с ниткой; бросается к нему на шею, плач и смех - здесь все всегда взметывается радостным вихрем при его появлении, всё летит вверх дном…  
Да, это она, та женщина, та самая Ядвига, про которую шепчутся пол-двора и полкоролевства, что с нею не один год тайно встречается король; слухи ходят среди шляхетской знати, что, верно, приворожила она короля приворотными травами - не иначе, раз он, женатый уже второй раз, столько лет не может с ней расстаться и ездит к ней, и не смотрит на других женщин, не заводит себе больше фавориток. Сколько раз за эти годы ты, подъезжая сюда, горячил коня, с замирающим сердцем останавливался перед крыльцом? – уже и не счесть… Да, именно сюда ты рвешься из дворца, наскучив государственными делами, с охоты заворачиваешь к лесному домику; да, здесь твоя другая семья – женщина, которая ждет тебя, и сын, темноволосый мальчик четырнадцати лет с грустными глазами, церемонно расшаркивающийся с отцом.  
…Они пьют чай на террасе, в зелени и кружеве веток, просвечивающих ярким солнцем, спускающихся над столом. Кружевные ветки качаются, отбрасывая на скатерть и чайные чашки густую тень.  
Они устроились на качелях в углу двора; качели мерно поскрипывают, чуть покачиваясь; она взобралась к нему на колени, обвила руками в пышных кружевных рукавчиках его шею. Ручка ее гладит его голову, склоненную к ней на плечо.  
\- Что ты так долго не приезжал? – спрашивает она.  
\- Дела задержали, - лениво отвечает Владислав, разморенный майским полуденным солнцем.  
\- Что у тебя там за дела?  
\- Да видишь ли, Ядзенька, я уже не молод, - вполголоса говорит Владислав. - Приходится разгребать работы больше, решать многие дела.  
Она смеется, как над веселой шуткой, тормошит его. День плывет над ними, яркий, майский, и густая зелень вокруг вся словно светится от солнца.  
  
… - А ты правда скоро построишь флот? а ты возьмёшь меня в море? Мы поплывем на корабле? да? – спрашивает она.  
Владислав утвердительно кивает, и она так радостно, по-детски смеется, и хлопает в ладоши, запрокинув голову, что Владислав глядит на нее и у него внезапно в памяти выплывает далекое, смутное воспоминание из детства:  
…ты маленький, ты боишься спать ночью, и с тобой оставляют ночевать в спальне какую-нибудь Марысю; и такая она, эта Марыся, теплая, мягкая, сонная, уютная, со спутанной толстой косой, такая _равнодушная_ к тебе, и пламя свечки в ее пальцах дрожит, неровно оставляя отсветы на стенах.  
Кружевная тень от веток на скатерти все длиннее; день спускается к вечеру, солнечный свет ползет вниз, и тени на столе, на террасе, на чашках с остывшим чаем становятся чернее и гуще…  
Зеленые ветви дышат свежестью, клонятся над террасой, светят солнечным, ярким предвечерним светом… Уже пора ехать; готов и заложен экипаж, и кони ждут, запряженные, натянутые, как струнка, и тихонько ржут, оглядываясь, в предвкушении дороги. Зеленые ветви дышат свежестью, и шепчут, и прозрачно светят предвечерним солнцем...  
Подожди.  
Постой. Оглянись вокруг, прислушайся, о чем шумят эти окружающие ветви. Оглядись, вдохни эту свежесть, эту ясность цветущей природы вокруг. Кто ты был? Что сделал за свою жизнь? – шепчут они. Ты был принцем, жил в роскоши… Воевал? Увлекался охотой? Собирал коллекцию искусств?  
…Уже расставлены по всем дорогам отряды повстанцев опального гетмана Богдана, у которого, как говорят, тайные сношения с королевой. Уже не осталось ни единого города по всей Речи Посполитой, где не был бы кинут их клич… Уже готов у твоей королевы яд в тайном, запрятанном пузырьке, и к Ядвиге и сыну ты уже не вернешься...  
Ты видишь их в последний раз; оглянись, встань, помолчи, одумайся. Ты был принцем, жил в роскоши, охотился, воевал… Что у тебя в жизни было?  
Оглядись, встань, подумай; вдохни эту свежую зелень; почувствуй, что ты видишь это всё в последний раз. Подумай, отчего так внезапно, год назад, среди лета, поев фруктов, ушёл из жизни законный наследник, семи лет от роду, единственный сын от первой жены, которому уже были назначены земли во владения, Сигизмунд-Казимир, любимое, балованное дитя? Подумай о притязаниях твоей новой жены, королевы-француженки, что настойчиво и безуспешно склоняла тебя к ненужным тебе войнам… Подумай, вспомни, о чем предостерегал тебя святой старец Гермоген и молодая цыганка Маша в смоленском лагере… Подумай, отчего по всей стране восстания и смуты казаков?  
Кто ты был? Что ты был? – шепчут вокруг деревья…  
Дорога, виляя, уходит вдаль, завиваясь между деревьями, и качаются ветки по бокам от проехавшего экипажа…

**Author's Note:**

> Ядвига Лушковска - женщина, у которой было двое детей от Владислава IV.


End file.
